campfire songs
by ColorLikeWhoa
Summary: Just moments about the life and times of characters in PJO and HoO/ "'I'll let you get back to your 'Panic At The Dance Floor' or whatever it is you cool kids are into these days.'" Leo tries to cheer up Nico. Post Mark of Athena, but no spoilers.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Nico in a country music karaoke situation- it sounded a whole lot funnier in my head, but whatever. **

* * *

**the struggles Nico's facing**

* * *

To be honest, Nico didn't know what to expect when his dad had shown up- obviously not in full physical form, but in a vision- and asked his most darling son to do him a favor, please and thank you, or else (cue death stare). So Nico, being the good little foot soldier he was, set off on a mini-quest of sorts- and not because his father asked him to, but because any quest meant he could finally end the everlasting boredom (and loneliness) that came with being the only son of Hades alive.

The quest was easy enough- find this degenerate, chauvinistic lawyer who had somehow escaped death for far too long and bring him back to Hades for "justice". And if Nico managed to complete said mission in as little time as possible, he could maybe, just maybe, get a few answers from his dad about getting his sister back.

Easier said than done.

Nico traced the lawyer all the way down to an innocent-looking town in some mid-Western state. He shadow-travelled down there immediately, landing in the middle of some local pub.

It seemed decent enough, like one of those family-friendly restaurants that also offered happy hour. Some middle aged men with matching plaid shirts and beer bottles were slumped over the table, yelling at a tinny screen that had some football game going on. On the other side of the room, kids were playing Pacman in a mini arcade section. Nico felt the urge to go over there and play some old-fashioned video games, but he reminded himself that he wasn't some snot-filled little kid anymore. The general populace of the restaurant seemed to be focused near the far back, where a stage was located. A teenage girl was currently up, singing tunelessly to karaoke version of some pop song from the 90s. Other people sat at their tables, eating as the watched the entertainment with mild interest.

"Uh, kid?" an bartender asked Nico when he spotted him standing dangerously close to the alcohol for an adolescent. "You waiting' for something?"

Nico flashed him a grin that didn't seem to make the bartender any less skeptical. "Nah, I'm good. But could you tell me which town I'm in?"

The man's eyes narrowed infinitesimally, but then seemed to decide that finding a fourteen year old goth kid in the middle a restaurant with no parents in sight was not his concern. He told Nico the town, and the date and year for good measure, and then turned around and continued serving drinks.

Nico slumped down at the nearest empty table and took in his surroundings. Not bad. He'd only been shadow travelling for a few months now, and he'd actually landed within a twenty mile radius of his goal. Unfortunately, shadow travelling still drained him considerably. He could feel the emptiness in his stomach- he needed some nourishment, fast. Unfortunately, all he had with him was his Stygian iron sword, his skull ring and a gum wrapper. No money equaled no food.

Anyway, Nico hadn't made any plan about after reaching his destination. He couldn't risk shadow travelling when he didn't really have a clue where the lawyer even was.

Nico sighed. He wished he'd brought someone along, like Percy or- actually, that was pretty much it. He didn't really have many friends (really, Bianca was his only friend). Either way, Nico was alone and had to get used to it soon because no one was going to feel sorry for him except himself. Nico dragged a hand through his slightly greasy hair, wishing he'd at least landed at some motel where he could sleep.

"Hey, you gonna pay for that?"

Nico turned to see the bartender yelling at another man in a tailored suit. The man, unfazed, just passed the bartender a few crisp bills from his wallet. "Of course, my good man. And I'll throw in a freebie- here's my card. You wanna sue some customer for not paying again, just give me a call."

Nico's mouth almost fell open. He was never _this_ lucky. Nico straightened in his seat, trying to make a plan quickly. Maybe he would follow the lawyer when he left and then call some of his friends down under to help drag the man down. He hoped his father would be proud.

"Hey, is that a sword?" Nico flinched and turned to face a little girl, about three years old, with both her teeth missing. "Can I touch it?"

"Go back to your parents, all right?" Nico snapped. He raised his arm, trying to subtly fix his sword so it was less recognizable.

"And we have a volunteer!" Another voice, this time coming from the microphone. Nico flinched when a hand clamped on his shoulder. He instantly fingered his sword under his jacket and looked up. It was just a regular lady, but she seemed unusually excited to be talking to Nico. Most took one look at the dark circles under his eyes and skull ring and decided that he was some runaway delinquent who probably sold drugs on his downtime. "Come one, kid! You're next for karaoke!"

(No. Oh gods, no. Not-)

Nico stumbled to his feet, cursing his luck. "I didn't mean to raise my hand- I don't want to-"

The audience seemed pretty enthusiastic about some random stranger singing karaoke though. They clapped as the woman steered Nico up to the stage. He was going to be trapped on stage by a couple of regular mortals who just want their fix of embarrassment from a boy singing karaoke.

"Crap, no, I-" Nico pushed the microphone away, squinting in the spotlight.

Piano chords to the next song began as words appeared on the screen behind Nico. _I can almost see it. That dream I am dreaming. But there's a voice inside my head saying, "You'll never reach it". _

Nico's face paled considerably as he broke out in a cold sweat. "_No_," he whispers. "Not-"

Nico wondered whether his father would mind it if he brought back the lawyer along with a few (hundred) extra people.

And if his father protested, he would just defend himself. "But Lord Hades," he would argue. "Karaoke _is_ a sin punishable by hell."

* * *

_**its the climbbbbbbbbbb**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow guys, don't review too quickly! I barely had time to go through that entire mess of reviews!1 However, I did manage to answer one. ****To ****EIMR****: **

**Yes, I am going to update. Thanks for reviewing!**

**On to more serious (a.k.a. less sarcastic) matters: I don't know if you were expecting this chapter to be a continuation of the last because I was kind of doing mainly oneshots but if someone reviews and tells me they'd like to see another chapter or more of something, I'll gladly do it. Just say when and I'll post part two of Nico's horrendous hell known as karaoke night.**

* * *

**there are no raindrops on roses or girls in white dresses**

* * *

Leo figured out pretty quickly that the kid who cracked jokes and laughed at the face of danger was also the kid who didn't get pummeled every night in his newest foster home. So his first night there, he singled out the biggest and the baddest (which isn't hard if you just follow the smell) and greeted them right before dinner. The way he saw it, as long as he didn't pose a threat to them, he'd be home-free to live as peacefully as an orphan delinquent could possibly live in foster homes. No ugly fights, no fires, and no running away.

So Leo introduced himself with some flair, tossed in a few 'yo-mama' jokes to break the ice and started laying out his master plan of them not beating him up in return for more killer jokes when the biggest of them all grabbed Leo by his inky black curls and snarled in his face, "Get the crap out of our way or you'll pay. Badly."

Leo, vaguely curious, politely asked them exactly what kind of currency they would accept on said payment and instead received a sucker punch that went straight for his mouth.

"I get it," he grinned as if his teeth didn't hurt. "It's a pun, on putting your money where your mouth is? That's genius."

As Leo looked up, he saw the rest of the foster kids surreptiously exiting the room and leaving Leo and his newfound friends alone.

Leo then was treated to a five star beating, courtesy of three kids about twice his age and four times his height and weight. Leo deployed his most useful trick- laughing as though each hit was the funniest thing he'd ever heard in his life. Crying was like fuel to bullies, so Leo did everything he could to provide the opposite.

Between kicks to his chest, Leo managed to say, "I guess since you guys don't care to miss dinner, the food must really suck. Or are you guys dieting? I mean, you all now a minute on the lips, a lifetime- Ow!"

Not one of his best comebacks, he admitted, but he wasn't exactly in the situation to produce his best work. He wasn't exactly in his comfort zone either.

And that's when Leo remembered watching some cheesy musical where all the kids got along so well and pranked their caretaker and wondered why in the world he ever thought living like an orphan would be exactly like that movie. Because no matter how hard he thought about his favorite things- his mom, the workshop, building little toys out of spare parts- it didn't make anything better. It didn't bring his mom back.

Leo ran away that night, and refused to believe in such hopeful lies again.

* * *

**(God I suck at writing why did I even start this fanfiction thing in the first place)**


	3. Chapter 3

**And because the last one was angsty, here is some fluff in the form of Percabeth. (Not that anyone actually reads this). **

* * *

**backhanded compliments**

* * *

"Do you think you're dumb, Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth asked one Friday night.

Annabeth and said Seaweed Brain were enjoying one of their weekly movie nights. Sally Jackson and Paul had gone for a "romantic night out" (Percy had mimed puking at those words), leaving Percy and Annabeth, two decent, although still young, kids in love.

"Now that we're alone..." Percy had whirled around to face Annabeth the moment he shut the door on Sally and Paul. "We can finally…" He'd deliberately drawn an arm around her shoulders. "…watch that R-rated movie Mom still won't let me watch!"

Annabeth had laughed as he pulled his signature puppy dog eyes. With eyes so green and lips so kissable, she hadn't had the heart to say no. She'd reached up behind her, took his hand, and together they'd marched to the TV to find said movie. They'd microwaved some popcorn, found some blue candy and wrapped themselves up in the coziest blanket they could find.

Now they were about twenty minutes into the movie (an inappropriately hilarious cop movie about drugs and friendship), Annabeth couldn't help blurting out her question. (She figured Percy was rubbing off on her because he was the king of not thinking before he spoke.) Anyway, she was watching two cops pretend to be dumb teenagers and couldn't help remembering how Percy just acted a lot denser than he was.

Percy gazed down at her curiously. "_You_ think I'm dumb."

Annabeth waved it off. "Yeah, yeah, whatever, but I'm asking if you think you're intelligent or not."

Percy reached over and lightly tugged on a curly strand of her hair. "Well.. not really. Why, did I do something wrong?" He immediately sounded panicked.

With a laugh, Annabeth shook her head. "Calm down, you didn't forget anything important. Yet. I just want you to know that you're pretty smart. Sometimes. When I tell you what to do."

Percy gasped dramatically. "Annabeth Chase, did you just give me a compliment?"

She shrugged and Percy's grin grew to devilish proportions. "Wow, can I get this in writing? Maybe you can sign it, and I'll frame it."

"Hang it in Poseidon's cabin," Annabeth advised. "It'll be your only crowning glory."

Percy laughed at that. "Well, since you gave me one, its only fair that I return the favor." He adopted a serious look. "Wise Girl… You're really smart."

"But I'm supposed to be smart, I'm a child of Athena," Annabeth declared. "It doesn't count."

Percy reached for some popcorn and munched thoughtfully. Finally he said, "You're pretty?"

"Why the tone of doubt?"Annabeth teased.

"Fine," Percy said. He turned around on the couch to face her and grabbed her hands, wrapping both of hers with his. "Annabeth Victoria Chase, you're the prettiest demigod from California that I've ever met."

Annabeth blinked. "My middle name's not 'Victoria'."

Percy shrugged. "I took a shot."

Annabeth pondered this before thwacking him in the head.

"Hey!" Percy pouted, rubbing his head even though he couldn't feel pain anymore.

"I'm the only demigod from California who you've ever met!"Annabeth said.

Percy grinned and leaned in closer, touching her forehead with his. "And you said I wasn't clever!" He kissed her swiftly, moving back before she could hit him again.

Annabeth couldn't hide her smile at that. "Fine, you win."

"Oh my gods, I win? Against the intelligent, beautiful Annabeth Chase? What is the world coming to?"

"Shut up, Seaweed Brain."

"Make me."

She did, by kissing him back.

* * *

**So, ja feel? Or ja definitely feel?**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This is post-Mark of Athena but it's really just because I want Leo and Nico to meet. Thank you to CreCra, for the suggestion; I hope this is what you wanted!**

* * *

**check this hand cuz I'm marvelous**

* * *

"Hey, man, you okay?"

Nico took one of his earphones out. "Fine."

"You don't look fine. Do you want something to eat? I've- I've got…" Leo rummaged around his tool belt, but after today, it apparently needed a lot of recharging. "...Mints?"

Nico gave him the death stare of all death stares. Apparently, really embraced the whole son-of-Hades thing. "I've been eating nothing but pomegranate seeds for the past few days-"

"And that's your choice -"

"-and you're offering me _mints_?"

Leo usually would have been a little scared of someone in a black skull shirt, tripp pants with chains, and an all-black sword, but Nico looked too weak and defenseless to intimidate him now. "All right, all right! I was just trying to help. Anyway, if you just need a shoulder to cry on, I know Jason would be _more_ than willing to lend his."

"I'm not depressed."

"Okay then." Leo decided not to tell him that his sunken eyes and pale, sickly skin made him look like he'd just died of meningitis. "I'll let you get back to your 'Panic At The Dance Floor' or whatever it is you cool kids are into these days."

Nico lips turned slightly upwards. "It's Panic! At The Disco."

Leo frowned. "What is that, seventies music?"

"No."

"What, that's it, that's your explanation? 'No'? You need to _use_ your _words_, dude. And chillax, because there's nothing we can do now except wait for Argo II to land."

Nico looked a little annoyed, but Leo supposed that feeling angry was better than just feeling dead inside.

"Come on," Leo said. "Wanna play cards? I rule at Spit."

Nico shook his head. "I'd rather you just leave me alone for a little bit."

"Dude. You just said the _wrong_ _thing_."

Thirty minutes, twenty death threats and ten games of Spit later, Nico pumped his fist in the air, cheering loudly. "I win! Play again?" He shuffled the cards confidently.

Leo crossed his arms, pouting. "You cheated. You asked some ghost to look at my cards or something," he grumbled.

"Nope, no ghosts here." Nico grinned.

"Yeah, well… I've got to check up on the engine- I'm Supreme Commander of this ship, you know- so I'll see you around?"

"I know. And sure." Nico gathered the cards and handed them to Leo.

"Keep them. You can ask the other kids to play. Not that they'd win against you," Leo added.

Nico smiled warmly. It made him look less lifeless inside. "See you."

Leo walked off, chuckling to himself. "Organic life forms- you're all the same." He'd helped Nico cheer up a little, and that was worth losing almost all of those games.

(Well, pretending to lose. He hadn't lied- they didn't call him Leonardo de Victor in his old foster homes for nothing. He _ruled_ at Spit.)


End file.
